Nuka Was Loved
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A little something about the people who loved Nuka


**First off. I'm making this out of boredom, so it may not be as great as my other stories. You've been warned**

* * *

Vitani and Kovu walked to the Outlands

Why?

Today was, or as the case was now, would've been Nukas birthday

"Nuka," Vitani said "Tears in her eyes as she remembered the pain and suffering her big brother wndured before death. That huge log crushing into his rib cage, possibly causing internal bleeding. Then the huge one that smashed into his skull. It was something of a miracle that did instanly kill him.

"Brother," Kovu said (not by blood, Kovu was adopted) also remembering that day. Why did Zira have to treat me so special?"

"It was are dads dying wish," Vitani reminded him "You were the chosen one to rule when Scar died,"

"But did she really have to shun him like that?" Kovu said "She barley gave either of you her attention. And you and Nuka were her own cubs,"

"Dad didn't like us all that much either," Vitani said

* * *

Back when Scar ruled the Pridelands, he and Zira of course eventually had Nuka. The prince of the Pridelands

Yet in time Scar found his son to be not what he wanted to follow in his rule. Nuka was weak, losing to hyena pups in play fights even. Also his face seemed to look just...creepy to Scar. Not elegant and handsome as the king believed he looked.

In time Scar could no longer put up with the idea that Nuka would become ruler, and persuaded Zira to mate with him once more.

Sadly, he got his daughter Vitani.

Scar would sometimes look at her with disapointment, she was what he really wanted. Personality wise at least. Vitani seemed to really love being a princess, and even ordered the lionesses and hyenas to bow before her when she walked by. Scar thought she'd make a great king, if she was a boy.

Finally though Scar got his wish for a son when he stumbled across a baby Kovu one day. The little cub wept struggled in its now dead mothers mouth, wanting to be free. Scar of course helped him, and took him in as his own cub.

* * *

"Remember how we used to play together?" Vitani asked

"A bit," Kovu said trying to. He was just a baby back then after all

* * *

(Before Kovu was made the chosen one)

"Hahaha!" Nuka laughed as Vitani tickled him

"All bow to princess Vitani!" she laughed as well

Kovu joined in the fun to and pounced on his new sister

"Looks like you going to be dethroned princess," Nuka laughed

Kovu and Vitani looked at Nuka, then back to eachother. They smiled, and double teamed their big brother

"AH!" Nuka cried as he got a double dose of tickling

* * *

"He used to like me," Kovu said

"He was nice back then to," Vitani said "And happy,"

"But it changed soon didn't it?" Kovu said

"He was never the same," Vitani agreed

* * *

Scar had summoned all his subjects.

"I have gather you all here for an impotnaint annoucement," Scar said "I now present my new heir to my kingdom,"

"New heir?" Nuka and Vitani thought

"I'm the heir,"

Rafiki reluctanly held up Kovu, even he knew this was wrong on so many levels.

Nuka was devistated. After the presentation was over he asked his dad what this was about. Yet Scar replied

"You are unfit to rule my kingdom! how a great king like myself ever spawned something like you i'll never know. I'm disgusted to even call you my son,"

Tears filled into Nuka eyes, then he ran off to his only true friends now. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed

Nuka would spend the night with his former babysitters, not even the joy of a birdy boilder with Zazu could lift his spirits. Which Shenzi tried

Nuka became angry and bitter. He looked back at Priderock

"I wish you were dead dad," he said

A few days later that wish was granted, thanks to Simba, and the hyenas.

Yet Scars death also devisted Zira, she would go on to devote her entire life to making sure Kovu became king. Her mates final wish.

Of course this meant she paid little if no attention to Nuka or Vitani then. Even after their banishment to the Outlands, Zira made sure Kovu was more well fed than her own children.

* * *

"Mother went nuts," Vitani said

"At the very least she showed she loved him in the end," Kovu said rembering how he got his own scar

"If Scar never found me..." Kovu began "Then maybe..."

"I don't know," Vitani said "Dad probably would've just knocked up mother again I suppose,"

Kovu and Vitani were now at the river that divided the Pridelands and Outlands. So many mermoires in those lands, mostly bad though

"This is the same place I met Kiara," Kovu said

Vitani had a thought then

"Wait, you told me that story, you and her were attacked by gator right?"

"Ya," Kovu said "Then after Simba came and mother appreaed to protect you?"

Yes," Kovu said

"Then she would've seen you and Kiara acting all cute and friendly." Vitani said

They both had something of an epihany just then. Zira had known all along Kovu and Kiara would maybe end up the way they did. Mates. And yet she was to blined by fufliing Scar wish that she couldn't put two and two togeher?

"She tried filling me with hate," Kovu said

"Not enough," Vitani said "Still, this techinacally means that...Mother killed Nuka."

Again the two lions were shocked at this revelation.

"She wouldn't let go," Vitani said

"Even to her death," Kovu said

"Are parents were monsters," Vitani said

Suddenly the sound of someone gasping was heard

Kovu and Vitani broke from their train of thought to see none other than the hyena trio.

News of Ziras death traveled fast, and after Shenzi and her clan heard, they deiced to go back home.

"Aunt Shenzi?" Vitani said

"Vitani?" Shenzi said

Vitanis face lit up with joy, she lept over the river and hugged her hyena aunt

"Aunt Shenzi?" Kovu said

"Kovu, you don't remember them?" Vitani said "They babysat us when we were all cubs,"

"Your Kovu right?" Banzai said "The chosen one,"

Kovu lept over to and joined the reunion

"We thought you died when mother kicked you out of here," Vitani said

"She almost did," Shenzi said "Nealry killed off my whole clan,"

Ed said something

"Ya no onfence kids, but your moms was a real messed up lion," Banzai said

"Hey wait, where's Nuka?" Shenzi said

Kovu and Vitani looked away at their extended family

"No," Shenzi said

"Birdy boiler prince is gone?" Banzai said. Banzai gave Nuka that nickname

"He, just wanted, to be loved," Vitani sobbed

Shenzi hugged her lion niece

Kovu sobbed to, Banzai and Ed comforted him

Yet dep down, Shenzi was bit terrified and happy at the same time. Happy that Vitani and Kovu were never told that it was really herself, Banzai and Ed that killed Scar. And in turn technically caused Nuka and Zira to die. Yet now terrifed should Simba ever tell them the truth.

"So what brings you two here anyway?" Shenzi asked

"We wanted to pay are respects to Nuka," the lions said

"I think I know the perfect way," Shenzi said "Follow me

A short time later they would all be in the elephant gaveyard, where the geysers were

"Nuka always loved playing birdy boiler," Banzai said "Holding a dead bird in his jaws,"

"You two do the honors," Shenzi said "He was your brother,"

Kovu and Vitani took the bird and put it in the water

"This ones for you borther," Vitani said looking up to the sky

"For Nuka!" the hyena trio said

The bird shot into the sky, even higher than Zazu had way back when.

"You think it reached him?" Kovu asked

"I'm sure it did," Vitani said

After a bit more visiting Kovu and Vitani bid farwell to their former babysitters. They asked if they wanted to come live inthe Pridelands. Yet refused. Mostly cause of Simba

Yet every so oftern Kovu and Vitani would give them a dead zebra or something for Shenzi, and the rest of her now small clan to munch on

All knowing that dep down, Nuka was loved

**The end**


End file.
